


Certain

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот вечер особенный. Сегодня — все для Северуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Certain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272642) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



> Бета: [berenica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)

— Ты уверен? — опираясь руками на грудь Гарри, Северус медленно опустился на его член. 

Влажные растрепанные волосы облепили лицо Северуса. Его жар лишил Гарри дыхания. Они почти никогда не трахались вот так, Гарри предпочитал наоборот, но этот вечер был особенным. Сегодня все было для Северуса.

— Ты же знаешь, что уверен, — тяжело дыша, ответил Гарри. Он говорил это и прошлой ночью, и неделю назад, когда Северус наконец рассказал о своей фантазии. Но в словах не было необходимости. Повинуясь легкому, словно перышко, ментальному касанию, Гарри открылся навстречу Северусу, позволяя ему почувствовать свои истинные желания.

~

Драко в одной лишь не расстегнутой рубашке забрался на кровать. С ленивой улыбкой он скользнул рукой по бедру Северуса. 

— Расслабься, — прошептал он Северусу на ухо, неотрывно глядя Гарри в глаза. Вид у Драко был дерзкий, но во взгляде угадывалась неуверенность, он знал: одно слово, и ему придется уйти.

Гарри взялся одной рукой за ягодицу Северуса, другую опустил на ладонь Драко, сжимающую бедро Северуса. Драко толкнулся внутрь, и Гарри почувствовал, как к нему вплотную прижался горячий член. Наслаждение Северуса захлестнуло Гарри, превосходя его собственное. И он понял, что не смог бы отказать в этом Северусу.

Ни сейчас. Никогда.


End file.
